Two Halves of a Whole
by Cira Stones
Summary: The castle awakes one morning to find Yuri and his Maou half have spilt and no one can figure out why. Least of all Wolfram, who attempts to figure out his feelings for the two as the Maou half takes a very deep liking for him, much to the original's annoyance. Possible threesome.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really sorry about this. The first time I uploaded this, I accidently uploaded the wrong fic. Pretty embarrassing. Oh well.

Anyway, this idea of Yuuri and his Maou side splitting into two entities came to me while watching Yu-Gi-Oh. I know this first chapter is really short but I promise future chapters will get longer. I just want to see how people take to this first. Also, I might rewrite this first chapter later. Please R&R.

* * *

When Wolfram first woke up, he didn't realize anything was wrong. It was several minutes before he even suspected that something was amiss.

Just lying there, wrapped snuggly in silky red blankets and still half asleep, he felt so relaxed. He turned over and was surprised to see that Yuri was actually still in bed. Usually by now he would be on the floor, waking up and complaining of Wolfram knocking him out of the bed again and that he shouldn't be in his room _or_ his bed. But there he was, the blankets pulled up and almost completely covering him. Wolfram could only see the very top of his head but even so, Wolfram could tell Yuuri was facing away from him.

"Time to get up, Yuuri." He poked the young king's back. The mound under the blanket pulled the blankets even tighter around him. Not to be ignored, Wolfram grabbed the blanket and pulled hard. The blanket flew back, obscuring Wolfram's vision for a moment before the cover landed half on the bed and half on the floor.

It was then that Wolfram realized something was wrong. For one thing, Yuuri was completely naked and Wolfram knew he had been wearing his usual blue pajamas when he had sneaked into his bed during the night. Wolfram also noticed Yuuri's hair was longer. It only took him a moment to figure out that he was staring at Yuuri's demon side. The Maou mumbled something while he reached back, searching for the stolen blanket.

"Yuuri?" Said Wolfram, staring in surprise, "Why are you in Maou mode?"

"I'm in Maou mode?"

Wolfram jerked around. Looking over the side of the bed, he found another Yuuri; only on the floor and in his normal state. Wolfram's expression quickly changed to shock as he stared.

"AAHHHH!" He screamed. He jumped from the bed, almost tripping in his new light pink nightgown, and quickly backed into the wall on the other side of the room. The Yuuri on the floor looked at him in shock and confusion, momentarily stopping in his task to untangle himself from a spare blanket to stare back at him in worry; the one on the bed sat up, grabbing the blanket to cover himself. He rubbed the back of his head, looking somewhat annoyed at being woken up.

"How-w come.." Started Wolfram, looking between the two Yuuris. He wasn't sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing. "How come," He tried again, "there's two of you?"

They both looked at him weirdly. The Yuuri on the floor quickly pulled himself up to look on top of the bed. The one already there looked over to the side. They stared at each other and the room fall into complete silence.

A few moments passed before Wolfram finally regained his wits. He dashed out of the room to find his brothers, but immediately rushed back in.

"You!" He pointed at the Maou Yuuri, who had thrown the blanket off himself and had one leg hanging off the bed. He grabbed the pants from Yuuri's school uniform sitting on a chair next for the dresser and throw it at him, hitting him in the face. Maou Yuuri pulled the pants off his face and glared.

"Hey!"

"Put those on and don't move." Ordered Wolfram, his cheeks a faint pink. "Either of you!"

He ran out of the room again, leaving the two Yuuris alone.

"W-what?" Said the Yuuri on the floor, finally finding his voice. Suddenly he heard chuckling. He turned his head to look at his Maou side.

He was smirking, staring at the now closed door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! And this time I uploaded the right document. Yay for me!

For all of you who read the first chapter in the eleven to twelve hours after it was first published and saw that it was a SRMTHFG fic, not a Kyo Kara Maoh one, I'm sorry. I guess mistakes like that tend to happen when I decide that midnight is the _prefect_ time to write and publish something. Honestly, one should think that I would know better.

* * *

Half an hour later, Wolfram had informed Conrad and Gwendal, and together they gathered Murata, Anissina, and Gisela and put them the king's study with the two Yuuris to see what they could make of the situation. While Anissina and Murata tried to figure out just what was happening, Gisela set to examining the two of them in order to check their health. Peeking through the gap in the slightly opened doors, Wolfram watched as Anissina and Murata discussed the situation. Maou Yuuri, now fully dressed in a spare set of Yuuri's uniform, sat in a chair in front of the desk with his legs crossed and his arms crossed while he looked off to the side, seemingly deep in thought while Gisela stood next to him, currently checking his pulse and taking his temperature. The normal Yuuri sat somewhat awkwardly in his chair next to the other Yuuri, looking very confused and a bit freaked out.

"Are they done yet?" Asked Günter worriedly. He had been pacing outside the since he heard what had happened. He had wanted to go inside and see for himself when he first arrived, but Conrad held him back, stating that too many people would not help Murata and Anissina figure out whatever was happening. That had, of course, meant Wolfram too.

"No." Said Wolfram. Günter gave an almost silent cry of worry before returning to his pacing. Wolfram watched as Anissina stopped talking to Murata and began staring at the two Yuuris. Murata moved next to Gisela and began talking with her. But Wolfram didn't get to hear what they were saying as he was suddenly jerked backwards by the collar of his shirt. He looked up into the dark brown eyes of his brother.

"You know, there's a reason I told you to stay out here." Said Conrad. Gwendal stood behind him, grabbing ahold of the back of Günter's shirt when he passed. But instead of stopping Günter's pacing, Günter just continued pacing in place, unaware Gwendal even had a hold on him. Greta popped out from behind Conrad, running into Wolfram's arms and hugging him.

"Why can't I be in there too?" Questioned Wolfram, standing up while keeping a hold on Greta.

"Your presence would make it a little hard to concentrate." Said a new voice. Wolfram looked over to see Murata leaving the study, closing the double doors behind him.

"Is his highness alright!?" Demanded Günter, suddenly appearing in front of Murata. Gwendal landed face first onto the floor, not expecting Günter's sudden move.

"They're alright." Said Murata. "At least as far as we can tell."

"Were you or Anissina able to figure out why this has happened?" Asked Conrade.

Murata sighed, running his hand through his hair. "We...haven't been able to figure out anything admittedly. As far as I can tell, it's probably magic induced, but who or what could do something like this, I just don't know."

Everyone looked concerned. If anyone would know what was going on, surely Murata would. But even he didn't understand. "If even you don't can't figure it out..." Said Conrad, trailing off in thought.

There was complete silence for moment, only broken by the sound of birds outside. Finally, Gwendal shattered the quiet by saying, "Our biggest concern beside trying to understand why this happened is how do we deal with it now. They're both the Maou but there can only be one king. It's law for a reason."

"You're right." Agreed Conrad. He thought for moment. "Alright," he said after a few minutes, "Here's what we'll do. Gwednal, you keep running the kingdom like you would if Yuuri were on Earth." Gwendal nodded, grabbing ahold of Günter as he tried to enter the study. "Günter, tell everyone; maids, security, anyone who works in or on the castle grounds to keep quiet about this. If the citizens were to find out, panic and rebel might break out over which one of them is the rightful ruler."

Günter, while dejected over not getting to see Yuuri, nodded and left to do his duties, Gwendal leaving with him.

"Does this mean I have three fathers?" Asked Greta.

Conrad and Wolfram hesitated, neither quite sure how to answer that. Luckily, or unluckily, Murata did.

"Technically speaking, yes. But that isn't something to worry about, because you'll have a lot of fun with three dads." said Murata, ruffling Greta's hair comfortingly. But a mischievous grin spread over his face as he looked over to the blonde prince. "Wolfram, on the other hand, has a lot to worry about now that he has _two_ fiances."

"What?!" Said Wolfram, his face turned slightly red. Even Conrad looked a little surprised at Murata's statement.

"Really?!" Said Greta happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

The Saga nodded. "They're technically two different people now, even if they were once one person. Just think of Maou as how Yuuri would have turned out if Yuuri had been born and raised here." Explained Murata.

"His name is Maou?" Questioned Conrade.

Murata shrugged. "Anissina suggested it. After all, we can't call them both Yuuri, and just 'Maou' is easier than 'Maou Yuuri'."

"Who cares about his name." Stated Wolfram suddenly. "I'm in three way engagement! With two Yuuris!"

Murata patted Wolfram in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about it too much, Wolfram. If anything, you'll probably have an easier time with Maou. He didn't say much, but he did ask about you."

"He did?" Asked Wolfram and Conrad in unison.

"Well, more about if you wore a frilly, lacy nightgown _every_ night and if you different kinds but..." Wolfram's face went from a pink tint to completely red. Even his ears turned red. Wolfram quickly covered his face with his hands, but it was no use. He couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"What's the matter, Wolfram? You wear a nightgown every night when you sneak into Yuuri's room and you never been this embarrassed about it before." Asked Murata, still smiling.

"Yuuri just always seems to tolerate it, but it sounds like Maou..actually..._likes_ it!" Mumbled Wolfram through his hands.

"He certainly did seem interested." Said Murata absent-mindedly. "Especially when I mentioned the whole 'sneaking into Yuuri's bed every night' thing. Oh don't like that, Wolfram. He likes how straight-forward you are."

Conrad, while attempting not to laugh, copied Murata's gesture and patting Wolfram on the back. "There, there." He said.

"Don't try to make me feel better. I can hear you two trying not to laugh!" Said Wolfram, taking his hands away from his face and pointing an accusing finger at them.

"We're not. Honest." But despite their best efforts to keep a straight face, their amusement leaked into their voices, giving them away. Wolfram groaned in anger and turned to walk away with Greta in tow, still blushing all the while.

But when Wolfram was out of sight, Conrad's smiling face faded away, replaced by a very serious expression. "Did Maou really ask about that?" He asked.

"He did."

Conrad sighed. "This really is going to be troublesome. For anyone to be engaged to two other people at the same time is illegal."

"We can probably make an exception." Suggested Murata. "They might be two different entities now, but they're still the same person. Or at least they were one person when Yuuri proposed."

Conrad shook his head. "That's not quiet it." he said sadly. He pulled a slightly crumbled letter from his jacket pocket and stared at it. Murata stared at the letter too. He wanted to ask what it was, but he had a pretty good just what it was and that made him worry. "I'm just worried," continued Conrad, "about what _he'll_ do if he learns what happened. He be able to break them apart using our own laws, and then not even Gwendal or I will be able to protect Wolfram."

Murata watched as Conrad put the folded letter back into his pocket. "You haven't told Yuuri or Wolfram about this, have you?" Questioned Murata.

"There wasn't any reason to. Wolfram was safe as long Yuuri didn't break their engagement. And I stopped worrying about that possibly happening a long time ago. Yuuri acts like he hates it, but he hasn't ever actively done everything to try to end the engagement." Said Conrad.

Murata laughed a bit at that, despite the gloomy and serious mood. "Yuuri actually likes Wolfram a lot, doesn't he? You should've seen him when Maou started asking about Wolfram. He got pretty angry. He stood up and told him to stay out of things that didn't concern him. It felt almost unerving the way he glared at him."

They stood in silence for a moment longer, both deep in thought. But when the doors to the study opened and Gisela came out, they quickly hide their worried expressions.

"You can come in now." Said Gisela. "I have to return to my post, but both of them seem in good health. There isn't anything to worry about health-wise."

"Thank you again for coming so quickly." Said Conrad, giving her his ever famous smile. "And please remember, no one can know of this for now." She nodded and left with her papers and medical instruments.

Before they entered the study, Murata said one last thing:

"At least _he_ isn't here. We would really be in trouble then."

* * *

End of the second chapter. yay!

I know there wasn't any real focus on Yuuri and Maou and how they're get along, or not,but don't worry! The next chapter will remain focused on them. Anyway, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this one is a little later then chapter two but every time I finished, the chapter felt wrong somehow. I must have rewritten sections in here three or four times before I was satisfied.

To try to make sure I represent Maou properly, I've gone back to every episode I can remember where Yuuri goes into Maou mode and re-watched it. But it's hard to tell someone's personality when the only time you actually get to see them is during serious, intensive, and dramatic moments, so I'm not sure how well of a job I've done so far. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

When Conrad and Murata entered the study, Maou and Yuuri were still seated in front of the desk. Maou still looking off to the side, but now looked a bit bored. Yuuri though faced the other direction, glaring at the wall. It seemed Murata hadn't been lying.

"Ah, Conrart." Said Anissina. "Glad to see you have finally arrive."

"Pardon my lateness. I had a few things to take care of and they just couldn't wait."

"Even in this time of crisis?" Said Anissina, sighing. "Well, I'm assuming Murata has already told you about our findings, or lack thereof." She continued, her annoyance over the lack of answers evident in her voice.

Conrade nodded. "Yes. We've decided that for now, we'll going to try to keep this quiet. If word of this reaches to the people outside, the results would be disastrous to say the least."

"Wait!" Interrupted Yuuri worriedly, "Does that mean no one knows how to fix this?"

"I'm afraid not your majesty. But don't worry, Gisela said you're both in good health so there shouldn't be any immediate problems." Answered Conrade. Yuuri felt a bit relieved to hear that, but he was still freaked out about the whole 'Maou side now having his own body and personality' thing. And how were they going to deal with this? There could only be one demon king at any time, right? Yuuri felt a headache coming on just thinking about all the possible laws concerning something like this. Speaking of his Maou side. Yuuri glanced at the other him beside him. Maou still hadn't said or did anything since his small conversation with Murata about Wolfram. He continued thinking about, until he realized something had been very odd about Maou.

"Wait a minute..." Said Yuuri, looking fully at Maou now. Everyone else in the room looked at them, curious as to what Yuuri was going to say. "How come you didn't already know about Wolfram?"

"Hmm?" Responded his 'twin'. It felt so weird to be looking into those black eyes that he knew were his, yet not. Only the shape and size of his eyes were different from his. Maou's eyes were sharper and smaller. He wondered how he didn't notice this before when he told him off a few minutes ago.

"You asked about Wolfram. Where he was now and if he wore a nightgown every night. But you should already know that, right? We are basically the same person, aren't we? So we should know the same things."

The room was silent, everyone waiting on Maou's answer. Especially Anissina and Murata. They wondered how they hadn't realized it before too.

Maou didn't say anything at first, deep in thought about that very question himself. "Well," he said after a few minutes, "I don't really...remember much."

"You don't remember?" Questioned Anissina. "What do you mean by that? I would think that being half of Yuuri, you would both have the same memories."

Maou sighed. "I mean that the only clear memories I have are from the few times I've had control." He explained. "Everything else is just...foggy, I guess you could say. I can remember a few people and places, like Wolfram, and you Conrart, and of course Covenant Castle. But at most I only recognize them as people and place I know while I don't actually remember anything about them."

"Huh?" Said Yuuri after a moment. He didn't really understand what Maou just said.

Maou sighed. "For example, I recognize Conrart as my godfather and I know I've known him for several years now, but I can't remember anything about him; Like when I first met him or what his relationship to others are."

"I think I understand." Said Anissina. "You can emotionally recognizes people and places important to you, but you can't recall why." Conrad nodded, agreeing with Anisssina.

"Wait! Explain it to me! I don't get it." Cried Yuuri. He didn't want to be out of the loop.

"Well, now that been explained, I'd say it's time for lunch." Said Anissina cheerfully, "Or a very late breakfast in your guys case."

Conrad opened the double doors to the study, standing beside them. "Shall we go then, your majesties?"

Maou and Yuuri got up and followed Conrad out. As the three of them walked down the hallway towards the dining area, Yuuri leaned over to whisper in Conrad's ear.

"You'll explain to me what Maou said later, won't you?"

Conrad chuckled. "Of course, your highness."

* * *

In the dining room, it was very strange sight to behold. Yuuri had taken his usually seat at the table, as did a now much calmer Wolfram. But Maou immediately took the seat right next to Wolfram. Making for one blonde prince sandwiched between two double black demon kings. Even Greta stared at them for a moment, wondered which Yuuri she should sit by. Luckily for her, Cecilie waved her over and sat her granddaughter next to her, sparing her the grief of having to decide.

As the food was served, Wolfram stared at Maou from the corner of his eyes. He had never really gotten a good look at him before, mostly because he appeared and vanished again so quickly, and always during some kind of trouble that divided his attention. But now he really had the chance to look at him. For the most part, he looked just Yuuri, but he had somewhat fiercer look to him then Yuuri did. The shape and size of his eyes were different; Yuuri's eyes were larger and round, like his own verde green ones, but Maou's were sharper and smaller, kinda like slits. Not to mention his longer hair. Overall, Maou had a calm yet imposing presence, so very unlike Yuuri's warm and easygoing presence.

Thinking about Yuuri, Wolfram turned to his left to look at him. He sat there and ate, looking and acting completely normal. Just looking at him, Wolfram wouldn't have guessed that half of him was actually sitting on his right. Wolfram turned to look at Maou again, and was surprised to find him looking at him.

Wolfram started to open his mouth to say something, but realized he didn't quite know what to say. What was one supposed to say in a situation like this?

Maou smiled at him and broke the ice instead.

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

He continued to stare at him, completely quiet. "Nothing." He said finally. "I was just thinking about tonight.

"Why?" Asked Wolfram. Maou's smile became a smirk and Wolfram could swear he saw glint of mischief in his eyes. "Yuuri tells me you have a habit of sneaking into bed with other people. So I was just wondering if you would be sneaking into _my_ bed too." He said nonchalantly, stabbing some fried eggs with his fork.

Yuuri started chocking on his food and Wolfram's face went bright red. Everyone else at the table fell silent in their conversations and quickly turned to watch. "What!? I didn't say that. Wolfram, believe me! I-I didn't say anything like that."

"Yuuri..." Growled Wolfram, slamming his hands the table and standing up.

"I swear I didn't!" Yuuri got up and started to back away from Wolfram, who looked very pissed off. Before the dining room, and possible the rest of the castle, ended up on fire, Günter appeared beside Wolfram.

"Now Wolfram, don't you think you should calm down? It really isn't that big of dea—"

"Get back here, you wimp!"

"Wah! Wolfram! Watch the sword! Watch the sword!" Wolfram chased Yuuri out of the dining room and the sound of their yelling faded down the hall with the occasinal sound of metal clashing against stone. Conrad and Günter went after them, and everyone slowly went back to their activities. Maou continued eating his lunch, but almost immediately someone new took Wolfram's chair and sat down beside him.

"Murata." Acknowledged Maou.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Said Murata, giving him his ever present smile.

He shrugged. "I thought teasing him a little bit would be fun. I had expected him to get embrassed, but I hadn't anticipated such a strong reaction." Said Maou. "Especially when he directed it at Yuuri."

Murata laughed. "Well, Wolfram certainly isn't one to hide what he feels."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Maou continued his meal. Murata too, ate some food and nothing was said for awhile. Finally, Maou spoke again. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I was wondering," Said Murata. "you do know who Wolfram is, right?"

"I know that he is my fiancée." Answered Maou, staring at his food. He didn't say anything for a moment before suddenly speaking again. "I remember him the most." Mumbled Maou to himself.

"What was that?"

Maou looked up, surprised. "Nothing." He said, quickly regaining his composure. He stood up, his meal almost finished and left the dining the room out the same door Wolfram and Yuuri had left through, not saying anything to anyone. He had gone quite far down the hall when he realized he wasn't alone. "Yes, Murata?"

"What do you feel for Wolfram?" Asked Murata, walking up to stand in front of him.

"You're quite curious, aren't you, your holiness?"

"I suppose I am. Now about my question..."

The double black king continued walking, refusing to look at Murata. "I can't say I feel anything in particular for him. I don't really know him, after all. Why do you ask?"

"Well, partly because I wanted to see if you and Yuuri felt the same way about the same thing...and partly because you seem to be interested in him. So far you're both avoiding giving a truly definite answer."

Maou closed his eyes. "I'm interested in many people." Said Maou, feeling slightly annoyed. "You, for example, and your endless inquiry of questions." Murata did not looked threatened. In fact, he looked almost amused with Maou's remark. Maou started walking faster, only to dump into someone as he rounded the corner.

"Ah, Maou. There you are." It was Conrad, followed by a steaming Wolfram and tired Yuuri. "About the sleeping arrangements, we were thinkin—"

"If I may make a suggestion, Conrart?" Said Murata suddenly. Maou, Conrad, and Yuuri looked at him a tad surprised. "I think it would be best if Yuuri and Maou continued to share a room."

"Huh?" Said Yuuri. "Why?"

"Given that Yuuri and Maou are half of each other, there might be some _unanticipated_ and _harmful_ effects if they remained separated from each other for too long." Everyone, Wolfram included, looked a little shocked.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Asked Conrad.

Murata nodded. "Oh yes. Also, Wolfram should stay with them at all times." He said happily. Then added absent-mindedly, "I'm _pretty_ sure the bed will be big enough for all of you."

"Wait!" Said Yuuri. "Why Wolfram too?"

"Someone needs to stay near-by in case something happens. As your fiancée, Wolfram is the prefect choice for the task."

"That true." Agreed Maou. "My fiancée should always be ready to act when I need him." Everyone's expression changed to one of surprise, expect for Yuuri, who looked downright shocked.

"_Your_ fiancée?!" Said Yuuri. "What makes you think he's your fiancée?"

Maou smiled again. "Well, we were one when you proposed and the fact that we're separate now doesn't change that. So he's my fiancée as much as he is yours."

Yuuri looked really annoyed now. "Yeah but—"

"It's settled then! Now lets go inform the maids so that they know to leave an extra pair of clothes for Maou in the mornings."

"No it's not! Nothings settled. Murata! Wolfram! Wait for me." Murata and Wolfram walked past him, Murata looking way too happy about something and Wolfram in somewhat of a daze. Maou and Yuuri followed too, all of them heading towards the courtyard. Conrad watched them leave, a small smile finding it's way to his face. He turned around, thinking that perhaps everything would be alright. He headed for Gwendal's study, intending to tell him of where Maou would stay. But as he opened the faded green doors, he found Gwendal and Günter talking about something, looking very worried. They immediately stopped talking.

"Oh, Conrart." Said Günter. "We though you were someone else for a second there."

"Is something wrong?" Conrad asked, getting straight to the point. Their expressions did not improve.

"Actually, there is." Said Gwendal, he handed Conrad a letter that he had been holding. "Stoffel has sent us a letter. He's probably up to his old tricks again." More wrinkles appeared on his forehead to join the ones already there. As Conrad started, Günter continued to explain: "It seems he's throwing a party in celebration of the fifth year of Yuuri's rule...and he wants to hold the party here."

"Did you—" Conrad started to ask, but Gwendal cut him off.

"We have, but he isn't taking no for an answer. He's even on his way here as we speak." Said Gwendal, standing up from his desk and walking over to stare out of the window. "He's already sent out invitations too; if we refuse the party now, everyone is going to something is wrong."

Conrad closed his eyes and started to massaged his forehead, feeling frustration set in.

"We have no other choice. We have to let this celebration happen." Said Conrad. "We'll just have to make sure none of the guest become curious and wander the castle." The other two nodded in agreement, but all of them felt that somehow, this party wouldn't end well.

* * *

Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry if Maou's explanation doesn't make sense to anyone. I've tried my best to make it easy to understand but if it isn't, just tell me in a review and I'll try to explain it again in a later chapter.

I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving and a happy Hanukkah!


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly this might be my last quick update. Today is my last day of vacation before school starts up again, so chapter might take a little longer to be posted because homework has to come before any fanfiction writing. Also, some of you may have noticed that I've changed the rating for this fic; this is because when I started thinking about what will happen in later chapters, I thought I should it to be safe.

I re-uploaded this chapter because I realized that a small part of dialogue didn't make sense when I reread this yesterday. I have to stop writing these things so late at night. Please review, but more importantly, enjoy the story!

* * *

"A party?" Questioned Yuuri, setting his quill down onto the large wooden tables of the castle library. Maou, sitting next to him, also stopped writing to listen. It was the day after Maou had appeared. Yuuri and Maou were currently in the middle of an lesson from Günter. Despite Yuuri's suggestion that they skip it, Günter had insisted on it, stating that education was the best thing to do now. Surprisingly, Maou didn't seem keen on the idea of having to listen to one of Günter's lectures either. He had actually tried hiding from Günter in the garden, but while sneaking around a corner, ran into Yuuri who had been thinking the same thing. They scared each other half to death. Of course, Günter immediately found them afterwards. Try as they might, neither of them were able to get out of it.

"Yes. It seems he wishes to celebrate your fifth year as king." Said Gwendal. He sighed. "No doubt it's his usual scheme to get closer to you." Gwendal looked clearly annoyed. The party meant even more paper work on top of what he was already doing.

"Who's Stoffel?" Asked Maou, interested.

"Stoffel is one of the ten noble lords. He continues tries to put himself into your majesties good graces in order to gain influence in running the country." Explained Günter almost crying, yet sounding half disgusted. "He was once the regent for the previous Maou, but that not what important. Since the party is being held here, we're going to have to come up with a way to keep the fact that there are two of you hidden from the guests."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Said Yuuri. "I mean, most of the castle is off limits to guests anyway. One of us just needs to stay here while the party happens and everything will be fine."

Neither Günter or Gwendal looked reassured with that statement. They actually looked even more worried. "That's true," Günter said slowly, "but Stoffel and other nobles aren't restricted so much. And there will be important guests from foreign countries in attendance as well. They'll have to stay here both the night before and of the party."

"Oh." Said Yuuri. "Well, when are people supposed to start arriving?"

"In two days." Answered Gwendal. Günter

The door of the library opened and Wolfram walked in quickly. He looked very serious and immediately walked over to them.

"Wolfram? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked concerned.

"You! Come with me." Wolfram grabbed Maou by the arm, heaved him out of his chair. 'Stoffel has arrived early! He's here right now and is insisting on seeing you right now!" Wolfram said quickly, pointing at Yuuri as he pulled Maou towards to door of the library.

"Me? Right now?" Asked Yuuri. He stood up, almost tripping doing so. Günter and Gwendal looked shocked. Günter nearly dropped the book he had been reading from. Gwendal started pushing Yuuri to the door.

"You'll go greet Stoffel while Wolfram hides Maou in your room." Gwendal said sternly. Yuuri could only nod. "Wolfram, where is Stoffel waiting?"

"I believe Conrart is taking him to the throne room."

"Cut across the courtyard instead of going through the castle. The faster Maou is out of sight, the better."

Wolfram nodded his understanding and turned back to Maou. "Come on, lets g—" Wolfram fell quiet, finding the words getting lost as he stopped and stared at Maou. He was staring down at the floor, looking angry, yet also very sad. Maou didn't seemed to have noticed that Wolfram was no longer pulling him; instead, he was lost, deep in his own thoughts. Wolfram felt that maybe he ask what was wrong, but didn't get the chance to as Günter knocked both of them out of their thoughts by pushing them out of the library doors and down the hall, asking them what they were taking so long for.

Yuuri watched Wolfram and Maou headed down a separate hallway, still holding hands. He felt anger swell up inside him. He knew Wolfram was only holding Maou's hand to pull him along faster, but then why was he suddenly so irritated? He had been talking to and getting along with Maou just fine before Wolfram showed up. He thought about for it minute before deciding it was probably just the stressful situation that had just cropped up that was making him so. Once the party was over and Stoffel and all the guests left, everything would fine.

"Okay, so as soon as we get back to our room, I'm gonna have to leave again. I'll make sure to tell the maids to serve you dinner in there." Wolfram said as they crossed the courtyard, passing the many colorful flower planted there. "I'll be back as soon as Stoffel has retired for the night, okay?" Maou didn't answer, or made any indication that he had heard Wolfram at all. "Maou?" Wolfram tried again, but still he received no answer. He stopped. It was a few moments before Maou realized they weren't walking anymore and looked up.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked. Wolfram stared at him intently.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"No, not really." Maou stared at the ground once again. His bands made it hard for Wolfram to see his eyes.

Wolfram stared at him in surprise, and anger. Maou was acting like he didn't really care at all! Wolfram let go of the other's hand, which fell back to rest at his side. "Listen, we need you stay out of sight for the next couple of days, just untill Stoffel goes home and this whole party is over." Said Wolfram.

"Because I'm not important, right?" Maou said suddenly, looking up and staring at Wolfram. He looked angry, and almost like he was in pain.

"What?" Asked Wolfram, any annoyance he had felt seconds earlier were gone, replaced with confusion and worry. Maou opened his mouth to spark again, but he hesitated, thinking for a moment. Finally, he closed his eyes and just walked past Wolfram. "Hey, wait!" Wolfram turned around to run after him, but instead he bumped into Maou's back, falling backwards to the ground. He stood up again, brushing himself off. Maou didn't turn around though. He stood perfectly still and was completely silent as he stared ahead. Wolfram was really starting to worry. "Maou, why did you mean by—" Wolfram walked foreward to stand in front of Maou but stopped as he, too, saw what Maou was looking at. Standing in the shade of the castle overhanging was Conrad, who looked alarmed to see them. Standing next to him was tall, middle-aged man with blonde hair slicked back, a beard and purple eyes. Standing next to him was another man with black hair, most it too was pulled but a part of it fell to hand on the right side of his face. Maou didn't know who these men with Conrad were, but for some reason, he felt that their presence meant trouble. Catching a quick glance on Wolfram's face told him he was correct

"Ah, my king!" The blonde haired man said happily. "Heh heh, I hope we're not interrupting anything. A lover's quarrel, perhaps?" He started walking over to them, but he stopped halfway and his smile disappeared as he got a closer look at Maou. "You look a little...different today, heika."

Stoffel and Raven, not in the throne room as Wolfram had thought, had now seen Maou, and Wolfram could already the questioning expression forming on Stoffel's and Raven's faces as they stared at Maou. Wolfram looked at Conrad, but immediately hung his head to stare at the ground as he saw the disappointed look on his brother's face.

* * *

"That's strange," Said Yuuri as walked around the throne room. "He's not here. And neither is Conrad."

Gwendal stood by the door, his arms folded and wrinkles formed on his forehead while Günter stood in the middle of the room nervously. Getting a bad feeling, Gwendal exited the thorne room and stopped a maid passing by.

"Have you seen Lord von Spitzweg?"

"Lord von Spitzweg was restless after his long trip, so Sir Weller decided to take him out to the gardens to walk around a bit."

Günter and Yuuri peeked out of the throne room. "Did you find them?" Asked Yuuri as he walked up to Gwendal. He walked up to Gwendal as the maid looked slightly scared. "Um...Gwendal?" Suddenly Gwendal raced down the hallway, heading towards the garden.

"You and Günter stay in the throne room. Don't leave till I or Conrad shows up." He yelled over his shoulders. Yuuri and Günter looked at each other confused.

"Um, did I say some wrong?" The maid asked timidly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Gwendal is just going to check on something." Replied Yuuri as he closed the doors to the throne room.

* * *

Maou stared at Stoffel and Raven. Conrad, standing behind the two, pointed at Stoffel. Maou politely smiled as he got the message.

"I've just returned from a trip myself, so that may be why." Said Maou walking up to them.

"Ah...I see, then." Said Stoffel. He still looked a little surprised, but Wolfram thought that maybe he had brought the excuse. "Well, I'm glad to have finally found you. I was hoping I could talk to you about the party."

Conrad shook his head.

"Perhaps over dinner." Maou said. "I'm feeling tired so I would to lie down for a bit." He walked past Stoffel and Raven, followed by Wolfram after a second's hesitation.

"I-I see. Over dinner then."

As Wolfram pasted Conrad, he whispered: "I'm sorry."

Conrad smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered back. Walking in front of Stoffel and Raven, Conrad smiled brightly at them. "Would you like to greet mother while you're here? It's give you something to do till dinner."

"Actually," Stoffel said slowly, "I think I would like to rest for awhile as well."

"Very well." Conrad continued smiling at them but inside, he was worried.


End file.
